A typical data storage system includes a housing that encloses a variety of components. For example, in a disc drive, the components include at least one rotating disc having data on one or more surfaces that are coated with a medium for storage of digital information. The disc(s) are mounted on a spindle motor that causes the disc(s) to spin. Each surface of the disc(s), which are coated with a medium, pass under a respective bearing slider surface. Each slider carries transducers, which write information to and read information from the data surfaces of the disc(s). The slider and transducers are often together referred to as the “head.”
An actuator assembly moves the head or heads from an inner diameter to an outer diameter of a storage medium and across data tracks under control of electronic circuitry. The actuator assembly includes a track accessing arm, a suspension for each head and a voice coil motor. In general, each head is supported by a suspension that is in turn attached to the track accessing arm. The voice coil motor rotates the track accessing arm about a pivot shaft to position a head over a desired data track.
When the data storage system is de-energized, the actuator assembly can move the head or heads attached to the track accessing arm to a location on the storage medium designated as the “park” location. The park location is usually located about an outer diameter or an inner diameter of the storage medium and is typically called the landing or parking zone of the medium. The landing zone of the storage medium generally does not include any useable data because of the physical contact between the head and the storage medium in the landing zone. In addition, the landing zone can be roughened to minimize stiction of the head against the storage medium.
Alternatively, the actuator assembly can move the head(s) to a load/unload ramp, which serves as a park location that is adjacent the storage medium. Generally, the load/unload ramp is a stationary component that guides the head(s) and lifts them off the surface of the storage medium during unload and guides the head(s) to move down the ramp during loading onto the storage medium. Unlike utilizing a landing zone on the storage medium to park the heads, a load/unload ramp provides a place for the head(s) to be positioned away from the storage medium such that more space of the storage medium can be used for useable data.
A load/unload ramp positioned adjacent the storage medium, however, requires space in the data storage system, thereby limiting how small the data storage system can be. This especially becomes problematic in smaller form factors. In addition, the load/unload ramp positioned adjacent the storage medium can be difficult to assemble. High precision is needed in assembling the load/unload ramp such that the delicate suspension and head are able to properly merge onto the ramp. Therefore, there is a need to load and unload a head of a disc drive that does not limit data storage space, is easy to assemble and is cost effective.